User blog:Jessefan1/Choices from MCSM S1E5
I`ve fighting all the monsters during the beginning. Petra helped me with the Skeleton and i`ve had to swing it back. I`ve was thankful. Axel showed me some cool tricks to defeat Zombie which it was cool. Axel gave me a have five. Olivia showed me the arrows to kill the monsters. I`ve said to everyone we can get some treasure. I`ve discovered the Temple of the Old Builders. I`ve told Petra about how would Ivor know about this place. I`ve told Petra if she have thoughts on the Temple. i`ve told Petra if she feels lately. I`ve asked Olivia how`s treasure hunting treating her. I`ve asked Olivia if she hoping for any special loot. I`ve asked Olivia if she has any ideas about the levers. I`ve asked Axel what he thinks that we`ll find in the temple. I`ve asked Axel if i`ve really love our adventures. I`ve asked Axel if he has any thoughts on the situation. After i`ve pushed one of the levers of the lava channels, Axel and Olivia saids something. I`ve told them that it was long ago. I`ve found some cake, but i`ve gave to Axel because he wanted it so bad. I`ve found the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve think this is some sort of enchantment. I`ve used the Redstone Rap with Olivia. I`ve fighted all the monsters during this battle. I`ve avoided the lava falling on my head. I`ve told Axel that i`ve way ahead of him. I`ve told the Blaze Rods if they are here to make trouble. I`ve think the Blaze Rods are a cool name. I`ve told them that Lukas just wanted to risk his neck to save them, and they still talk about him. I`ve told them that we earned the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve told him to find his own stuff. I`ve told my gang to go home because the Blaze Rods are not worth it. I`ve told them that i`m started to have a bad feeling about Aiden. I`ve told them that Ivor can tell us more about it. I`ve guess that Olivia has a point. I`ve told them that it`s time to party. I`ve gave a fan a have five. I`ve think the build is dangerous. I`ve telling Ivor if he`s causing trouble. I`ve telling Ivor that there have to be rules. I`ve telling people to tear the building. I`ve telling Ivor that we found the temple. I`ve telling Axel and Olivia that it is Nice work. I`ve glad to see Lukas. I`ve really miss Reuben. I`ve telling Lukas that i`ve saw Aiden too. I`ve telling Lukas that Aiden doesn`t scare me. I`ve telling Ivor about if he knows where this was. I`ve telling Ivor that i`ve didn`t know there was a time before the Order. I`ve telling Ivor if this Eversource is valuable. I`ve telling Ivor that what are we waiting for. I`ve telling Petra that Ivor makes me laugh. I`ve telling Ivor if this is the right place from before. I`ve think that the Lava Channels don`t work anymore. I`ve telling everybody that the door thing won`t open any time soon. I`ve think that Ivor`s excited. I`ve found the portal that leads to the Eversource. I`ve told Ivor that where does the portal lead to. I`ve discovered a Sky City Portal. I`ve told Aiden to give the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve telling Ivor if we should go back for Axel and Olivia. I`ve told everybody what just happened. I`ve told everybody that it could be a city. I`ve told everybody what kind of stuff you guys bring. I`ve told Lukas that this island could be bigger. I`ve think that Ivor built something again. I`ve told the Nervous Townsperson that this town is cool. I`ve told the Nervous Townsperson that we had no idea. I`ve told everyone that it`s beautiful. I`ve would keep on a low profile because the Sky City people are suspicious at us. I`ve checked on Ivor but he wants me to take notes of this town of my. I`ve telling the Hungry Townsperson that i`m looking for the inn. I`ve telling the Furnace Guard that why would i`ve need an appointment to use the Furnace. I`ve found a sign that saids some rules. I`ve was checking on Petra to see people`s builds, but she thinks its impressive. I`ve was checking the Townsperson that she seems focused. I`ve was telling Reginald that The Founder makes the rules. I`ve was telling Reginald that I`m was confused why people shouldn`t allowed to build. I`ve telling Reginald if he`s Reggie. I`ve telling Reginald that it`s an nice Uniform. I`ve telling Reginald that what do they do for fun there. I`ve telling Lukas that guards are meaning business. I`ve telling Both Nervous Townspersons that what`s up the Eversource. I`m telling Both Nervous Townspersons that if they are talking to me now. I`m telling Both Nervous Townspersons that I`m looking for the Inn. I`m telling The Garden Guard about what is this garden so special. The Stair Guard tells me that i`ve can`t pass because i`ve a stranger. I`ve looked that the sign belongs to the Innkeeper. I`ve talked to Milo. I`ve talked to Milo, but if he`s Milo. I`ve telling Milo that if he saw the Blaze Rods. I`ve telling Milo that i`ve can let him trust me. I`ve telling them that you`ve got to kidding me. I`ve telling Milo that i`ve didn`t know it was illegal. I`ve chose to go with Milo and Petra. I`ve telling Milo to think that the building is safe. I`ve telling Milo to think if he`s in charge there. I`ve telling Milo that the crime seems harsh. I`ve telling Milo that our friends need our help. I`ve telling The Build Club that were Builders, too. I`ve telling The Build Club that I`ve can build circles with crafting tables better than them. I`ve telling everyone that The Golem`s under my control. I`ve telling everyone that the apologys are accepted. I`ve telling Milo that we had a deal and he can`t be changing it around. I`ve telling them that Isa outsmarted them. I`ve telling Milo to keep it down. I`ve telling Ivor and Lukas that We`re here to rescue them. I`ve telling Ivor and Lukas that this is Milo. I`ve looked the Cobblestone Generator. I`ve took a Cobblestone out of the Generator. I`ve took a look an a Dead Bush. I`ve took a look an a Crafting Table. I`ve talked to Lukas. I`ve looked at the Rail to the Eversource, but it needs power. I`ve talked to Milo which i`ve was impressed in Build Club. I`ve looked to the tree which Milo wasn`t sure about the Founder`s Methods. I`ve talked to Ivor which he stayed behind bars and work on poetry. I`ve looked the view out of Sky City. I`ve looked one of the books, but one book was called "Habits of the Endermen" By Soren. I`ve talked to Petra. I`ve talked to Lukas again. I`ve looked at the spot which is the perfect place for a Lever. I`ve looked at it again, but i`ve said that the thing doesn`t have any power. I`ve looked at the Throne which it was regal. I`ve accidentally sat in the Isa`s throne seat. I`ve looked at the Dead Bush. I`ve crafted the Lever. I`ve didn`t realize that Milo was behide me. I`ve putted the Lever in the perfect spot when i`ve showed earlier. I`ve opened the Chest full of spawn eggs. I`ve think that the Eversource make eggs. I`ve found the Eversource. I`ve think that we should leave the Eversource instead of chickenapping the Eversource. I`ve think that no one`s stealing anything. I`ve think that i`ve telling Aiden to shut up, but shut up is not nice. I`ve saved Isa. I`ve telling Isa where`s Lukas. I`ve found Lukas. I`ve told Lukas if he`s okay. I`ve told Isa if she`s okay. I`ve told Isa that could change everything. I`ve think that Isa could bring people down there. I`ve think that Aiden is going crazy with these spawn eggs. I`ve think that i`m going to help Isa. I`ve telling Isa that we`re going to tower up. I`ve telling Isa and Lukas about that it`s the other half of my portal. I`ve telling Lukas that It`s dangerous to stay alone. I`ve had to Help Guards, Fight Monsters, Help Milo, Help Reginald, Isa and Stop Aiden. I`ve think that Ivor helped me too. I`ve told Ivor that i`ve needed the Potion of Invisibility. I`ve told Aiden to leave Reginald along. I`ve told Aiden to think he thought he kicked me off the edge, but i`ve tougher to kill. I`ve told Aiden that this isn`t about winning, it`s about what`s right. I`ve grabbed the Enchanted Flint and Steel. I`ve taking Aiden with me. I`ve telling them to find an escape route. I`ve telling them that the land won`t kill them. I`ve telling them to take it slow. I`ve telling them that i`ve feel a little bad for The Blaze Rods. I`ve got to talk to Aiden. I`ve told Aiden that I`m sorry too and it didn`t have to be this way. I`ve told Aiden to make a fresh start. I`ve think that fighting isn`t going to solve anything. I`ve told Isa and Milo that i`ve think it`s possible to do both. I`ve told Isa and Milo not to waste the chance. I`ve told Petra, Lukas and Ivor that I`ve forgot about the Exit Portal after our adventure into Sky City. I`ve asked Isa if she`s going to make Benedict free. I`ve asked them that i`ve was missing a pig. I made this early because I had no homework. I thought it was going to be there until Sep 30th, but I had no homework during this day with no homework. Other links: Minecraft Story Mode S1E1 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E2 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E3 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E4 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E5 Choices (you are currently here) Minecraft Story Mode S1E6 Choices (next) Minecraft Story Mode S1E7 Choices Minecraft Story Mode S1E8 Choices Category:Blog posts